The Legacy of Quezal
The Legacy of Quezal is a featured level by farlaineloco. It currently has over 3,800,000 plays, and a rating of 2.94 from over 8,000 votes. You go through a jungle cave, making rough jumps and turns with great difficulty. You must either collect 17 tokens or cross the alternative finish line to win the level. The level is difficult and it is recommended that you grip onto the rails at all times (by holding Spacebar, by default). Explorer Guy is the forced character. Gameplay You enter the jungle cave on top of the railroad being held by logs, with tokens found along the way. The railroad becomes more slanted, and then straightens. Up ahead, you'll come across a huge gap with flying bats, you must speed up to get across to the other side, otherwise you will fall into spikes. There are signs that say "slow", which indicate that you should slow down a bit. The then railroad becomes a ramp, and you will need to gather enough speed to make it to the other side. After making the jump, there is a tiki, and when you reach the tiki, the ground will break, you'll fall, and the rocks will break the chains down below. At the bottom, there is a block attached to a chain, when you land on it, a meteor begins rolling on the block, breaking the chain, and releasing you from the trap. You must outrun the meteor that will start rolling towards you very fast. In the path, there are tikis that will shoot arrows at you, after you pass the five tikis, you go up a platform and go into a large mouth of a face carved into a wall, here, the meteor might fall down with you or go back on the platform. You then go down and across with the meteor chasing you, until you ride into the mouth of a wild looking animal, with a platform that closes the mouth to protect you from the meteor. There is a hidden spring platform at the bottom, here, two signs will say to press up and left. Once the spring platform has pushed you up, another hidden spring platform pushes you to the left and out of the hole, where you will then go across and hit an upright platform that forms into a bridge once you touch it. Once you cross, you will exit the cave, where you will become surrounded by plants that cover the screen, and cross some tikis without arrows. Upon passing that, you enter a temple, and fans push you down a slight decline. You then go forward, where a large blue statue can be seen. Next, you go up, turn a 180 degree loop, and fall onto a finish line with two large golden statues on each side of the finish line. Trivia *Although difficult, it is possible to cut through sections of the level, allowing you to beat it quickly. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-01-26 at 6.21.57 PM.png|In the jungle. Screen Shot 2014-01-26 at 6.18.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-01-26 at 6.22.22 PM.png|The ending. Category:Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Explorer Guy Category:2012